Andrea and Thals The Titans Curse
by latrinell79
Summary: Super bad at summaries. But its just basically the same plot of The Titans Curse. Fem Percy, Male Thalia, Fem Luke. Its a spin off from my first fanfic There lst meetings /s/9968428/1/there-1st-meeting
1. Chapter 1

Andrea & Thals

**The Titans curse **

**Thals Prov.**

You know getting a ride to one of your mission isn't particularly what Thals calls a good time especially when your slab dab right in the middle of 2 pmsing before I get ahead of myself let me start from the beginning.

**- Line break - **

It all started 1 week before the winter solstice I think. I do recall it was a Saturday but that's not the point at the time I was helping drew out with something in the forest. Cause she said she wanted to show me something. Come to think of it I never really got to see what she wanted to show me cause that was when Andre came into view. And let me tell you she did not have a friendly expression on her face. "Oh shit." I muttered

**Andrea's Prov.**

Do know what I hate about centaurs the worst? Well when they wake you up to gods damn early in the morning. If you know me then you know that I don't wake up until past 1.00 o'clock and even then its still a struggle to get me up. Oh and on the plus side people guess what? Apparently i'm officially a women. Cause right after I got woke up to this ungodly hour I went to go to the bathroom and you know the rest. yeah me!

Well after all of those eventful events unfolded I still had to get dressed and go to the big house to hear what Mr. Centaur man had to say. When I got there the first thing I notice was I was not the only demigod that was there. On the far right standing next to Chiron there was my best friend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and partner in crime. "Take a sit Ms. Johnson." Mr. D said getting my name wrong once again I didn't even try to correct him this time.

"Well since all of you are here." Mr. D started but Chiron cut him off. "Where's is Mr. Grace." he said "Oh yes I almost forgot about Mr. Tic-tac grass." He pause for a moment then turned to me and said "Ms. Johnson go be useful for once and go get for us. Mr.D said rudely. Before I could say anything snarky or down right nasty back to Mr.D for that being useful comment. Chiron quickly shot me a look and ushered me out quickly. And before Chiron shut the door to the big house. I heard Mr.D say "And no dilidaling with Mr. Grass, Ms. Johnson I have godly business to attend to so be quick about it or ill feed you to the harpies for your incompetence."

So as I left the big house I quickly made my way to Zeus's cabin. When I knocked on the door there was no reply. "Are you bloody fucking kidding me. I don't have time for this" I mumble. So finally I got tired of waiting for that dumb-ass to get a clue and open up so I kicked the door down. I hope Zeus doesn't strike me down for this. "Thals get your big fat orangutan ass out of the bed and come out here." I screamed so loudly, while campers walk by they stopped and stared at me like I had gone hatters.

There was no response from inside so I decided to invite myself inside. "Knock ,knock im coming in. I don't care if you're decent are not i'm dragging you sparky ass all the way to Mr.D and Chiron." I said So as I made my way into the cabin I was expecting to see thals but all I saw was a surprising super clean room but no sign of Thals. "Shit." I muttered "Now what am I suppose to do now."

You know tracking down a super perverted son of Zeus is not exactly what I would call a good Saturday. Especially when you're totally pmsing. Okay so as I was total on bloodhound mode sniffing for any info on where the Mr. tic-tac grace was I luckily came stumbling on a conversation of a couple blond barbies from the Aphrodite cabin talking about how Drew total dragged Thals into the forest by Zeus fist. "Gotcha." I muttered with a creepy smile on my face. I glanced back at the blondie as I made my way to the forest.

Finding Thals wasn't really hard because when I got into the forest I could hear the annoyingly girly squeals of drew from the minute I stepped in the forest. So all I had to do was follow it. So as I reluctantly made my way to them I stopped dead in my track at the sight I saw unfold before me. I decided to keep quiet for a little while to see what exactly those two were doing out here. For some strange reason see those two together bothered me, but I couldn't exactly understand why. "Hey Thals." Drew said in a super low voice "Yes." he said huskily "Do you know why exactly I brought you out here." she said taking her hand and running it along his broad shoulders for some reason this really ticked me off. But before he could answer her I decided to unveil myself to the two love birds.

**Thals prov.**

"Oh shit." I muttered as Andrea came into view "Well, well, well don't you two just look cozy." She said snarky tone. "Yeah we are." Drew said "Well we were before you showed up." She said not even trying to hide the distaste she had for Andrea. "What?" Andrea said raising both of her hand in the air "I didn't know this was a private party. She said sarcastically making quotations with her fingers "Did I interrupt something." she said looking at me pointedly "Ugh well nothing really." I said "Drew here was just about to show me something before you came." I said putting my hand behind my head. Trying to look innocent as possible but even so her glare never faltered. "Well." I said trying to break the tension. "Since you've gone through all of this trouble looking for me there must of been a reason or is it you just couldn't stay away." I said smirking at her. To my satisfaction she blushed, but quickly replaced that with that cold glare of hers, but for strange reason I think it wasn't entirely directed at me. "Well." she said coolly "Chiron and Mr.D are having a meeting i'm the big house and all three of us was summoned. But I guess you just didn't get the message because you to busy fro-locking out her in the wilderness with her." She said pointing at Drew. "Whoa, wait a second." I said moving away from Drew so I could be right in front of her. Nose to nose. "This is not all my fault you can't blame me that I wasn't in my cabin at the time the message was sent out." I said agitation clear in my voice. She just rolled her eyes and got into a super bitch pose, flipped her hair and said "So you've been out here with her all morning? Interesting." she stated it like I was a complete another incompetent moron. "Well since you didn't get the message because you were to busy play around with Blondie." She said pointing a Drew. Who looked quite flustered I might add if form rage or embarrassment. I'm thinking the first one. "I guess I'll have to be the one to deliver it." She said getting extremely close to my face I could swear if I were to lean in I could touch her lip no problem. Speaking of lip I could swear she was licking hers. For like two seconds some super unfriendly like thoughts came in mind about what I could be doing to those lips. But were soon shattered when she snapped me back to reality with a "Get There ." she whispered "Pronto!"

She practically shouted and turned around flipping her hair and the process and stocked off.

After she left I turned back to Drew the turned back to where Andrea stalked off. "What her problem?" I heard Drew say in the backroom. I ignored her last comment and stalked off in the direction Andrea came. "Hey!." I heard Drew called "Where are you going?" I Ignored her again. "I don't have time for this." I mumbled and that people is how I found myself in a Black car in late winter with 2 pmsing girls. And before you're all like Thals you skipped a part. Well yeah I may have skipped a part but nothing interesting happened after that except for me getting my ear yelled off by Mr.D for my tardiness and Andrea promising to incarnate me before Mr.D dose because she had to search for me. It not my fault her new converse got messed cause she had to trudge through mud and dead leaves just to find me. Her words not mine.

**Preview for chapter 2**

_**As the lights shifted and the music got slower my heart beat increased. Steadily at first but when I looked into her Sea green eyes I knew I was a goner. As the song was coming to an end I leaned in I heard a gasp of surprise come from her, but I didn't care. **_

**~comment and Fav- latrin out**

**Ps. Check out my first story There lst meetings **** s/9968428/1/there-1st-meeting**

**Pss. So sorry for grammar mistakes I don't have a beta sadly. =(**


	2. Chapter 2

Demigod rescue mission are over rated

(Literately)

Disclaimer: Rick Roridan owns pjo

Song is: Ride by Somo

Its been 24 hours, 30 minutes and 25 seconds since Andrea last talked to me. And let me tell you every second of it was killing me. To make matters worse we were scheduled to go on a quest to assist Grov bring back two new demigods.

So as I said before having to get a ride to one of your mission ( Especially one of your first official missions.) isn't particularly what thals calls a good time, especially when your slab dab right in the middle of 2 pm-sing girls who happen to be really really pissed at you at the moment makes it even better. Right? Wrong, because one of those pm-sing girls just happens to be a super powered crazy daughter of Poseidon. Who right now is probably planning every possible way to drown you because her chuck-Taylors got muddled up cause you I quote "Where rondaverwing with Drew when you should of been in your cabin." I can understand her being mad about the shoes but I did replace the old ones but she still refuses to talk to me. Gosh sometimes girls can be so frustrating. And what pisses me off the most was how Mr. D keep smirking at me while Andrea keep screaming her head off about how I'm such a idiot and a playboy. While Annabeth keep fanning her face and giving me scandalized looks. Like come on it's not like we where out there doing the dirty. She just said she wanted to show me something. Well anyways that not the point.

We were closing in on our destination quickly. Only a couple of minutes and we would be at fort medieval. As we closed in on our destination I thought it would be a good Idea if I try to make amends with Andrea before we go off in battle so I don't quote on quote " Accidentally find a dagger in my back." yeah again never piss off a superpower daughter of Poseidon. Just saying, don't do it.

"Andrea." I said. She still continued to ignore my presence "Andy come on I said I was sorry." All I heard from her in response was a hmmp. "Andy…. I was cut off by the bus jerking back at a halt. From looking out the bus mirror the school looked like something out of a harry potter movie. I was so caught up in the school wicked creepy beauty I didn't notice my comrades already left the bus.

"Hey Asshole. I turned my head to the sound of Andrea voice. Are you done daydreaming about blondie. She paused for a second and a smirk came on her face Or nah!' A frown came on my face why would she think I was day dreaming about Drew. I don't even like….. then it hit me. She talked to me. I thought "She talk to me!" I must of said that out loud because Andrea looked at me funny and said "Just come on weirdo." I blushed, embarrassed at what I said I quickly got out the car and followed behind them.

When we got to the castle there wasn't exactly the warmest welcome unless you count the hot chocolate some girl just offered to me. While we waited for Grov. Andrea glared at me and my hot chocolate. I just smirked. She turned away and blushed. Score I thought. We continued further into the school. When we came to the entrance of a gym blasting loud music a teacher came down on us like a hawk she was tall and had super large glasses. "Who are you?" she asked us inspecting each and every one of us with her bird eyes. "You don't recognize us." I said with fake hurt in my voice. "And I thought you said I was you favorite student miss… I looked every where for an answer then I saw her badge "Gotchalk." interesting. She blushed like a little school girl at my comment and told us to quickly make our way to the gym.

After the encounter Andrea pulled me over to the corner. "How did em do that." She asked looking at me with a mix of awe and adoration. Not a bit of anger in sight. She looked cute like that but even so she looked way hotter when shes mad. Wait did I just call my best friend cute and hot. Whats going on. "I don't know I said sincerely but couldn't resist making her angry. I added sarcastically. maybe I'm just charming like that." "All the ladies love it." She raised her eyebrow at the last sentence. I knew this would get me in trouble but I couldn't help it. "Especially Drew." Her raised eyebrow quickly turned into a scowl. "Don't scowl I then smirked. you'll get wrinkles." Before she could throw a wise crack at my face. Grov finally decide to show up.

"Hey guy." she said gleefully. "Hey Goat Girl." she blushed at my nickname "I thought I told you don't call me that." she said all red faced. "And told you I was gonna listen." I said smirking at her displeasure. "Shut up Thals." Annabeth announced. Surprising me and it seems Andrea cause shes been quiet all trip. "Where are the demigods?" she said lowering her voice. "There in there." Grov said nodding his head in the direction of the dance. "Okay then." Andrea announced "Lets go." She said making her way to the dance floor. "Not in those clothes." Grov said. "Why do we have to change cloths Grov." I asked her in a whiny voice. "Stop whining and go get undressed and change." Andrea snapped at me handing me a suit from out of the bag Grov gave to her and Annabeth. "Dang Andy if you wanted to see me naked that badly all you had to do is ask." I said smirking at the beat read face. "Shut up you perv." she practically screamed throwing the bag at my face and storming off. "Dang, I muttered. take a joke"

- 15 minutes later -

When I got down dressing. Which only took me 5 minutes I was still waiting on the girls. "Gods I muttered. what's taking them so long." "Thals." I heard my name and I turned around from the position I was in only to almost fall on the ground from the sight I was seeing right now. Andrea pacifica Jackson in a dress. "Wow." I said. It was the only thing I could think of. "Thals." She said again. We were chest to chest now. Grov and Annabeth had been went into the dance. We were all alone. I looked down at her face "Andrea." I muttered. Our faces were inches apart and our lips only centimeters, almost touching.

"Shouldn't you children be in the Gym." I heard a voice and quickly jumped back. Separating myself from Andrea. I turned around to see our interrupter. Only to see a female wearing a uniform. It looked like navy I think. "Umm sorry miss…. "Miss. Thorn" she said smiling. Almost as if she could sense my hesitation. "We'll be heading for the dance now." I said turning to Andrea only to see a empty space. My heart sank. Where was she. "I've got to go." I said quickly looking for Andrea.

"Andrea!" I yelled. I had to find her. I needed to find her. As a passed by people where looking at me weirdly. There was one group of girls especially that keep getting in my way asking me if I had a girlfriend or if I was looking for one. I just ignored them. I had to find Andera.

I spotted her talking to some mortal guy next to the basket ball court. For some reason this made my blood boil. I've never been so angry in my life. I just wanted to run him through with my spear. When I got close to them I could easily see I was way taller then him. I knew that when I got there I probably was gonna act like a dick but ohwell. "Is there a problem here." I said glaring down at the little mortal boy. He took a step back from Andrea, good he was obviously thrown off by my height most people are. "N o n o." he stuttered "N o problem." he said I just smirked. I wanted him to know I found pleasure in his displeasure and awkwardness of this situation. " leaving." he said quickly and left quicker. After that I turned to face a very un amused Andrea.

"Problem." I asked her "No." turning her back to me. Just then ride came on by somo.

Take off those heels.

His voice rang out on the speakers. I smirked at Andrea turned back to me. Bad Idea I thought. I grabbed her by her hips. She gasped and pulled her backing into my chest. "Thals." She breath out. "What are you.. I cut her off. "Shhh." I whispered in her ear. Just dance.

lay on my bed

Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair

Poison in our veins, but we don't even care

Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare

Everybody wonders where we've run off to

My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue

Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two

The fever's fucking running, feel the heat between us two!

"Thals." Andrea moaned out. "Shh. Let me take care of you."Her hip grinded against my package. I could feel myself get harder and harder bye ever second.

[Chorus:]

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all, all night!

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle, don't you scream

It's getting hotter, make it softer,

Feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all night!

I'm gon' make you feel that loving,

Getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

All the way down to your feet!

"Stop." I told her trying to keep her hips form grinding any harder. If she did I didn't know what I might end up doing to her.

"Thals" was her only reply.

Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow, slow,

Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, ohLay on your back, you like it right there

Don't have to say it twice

Love, there's nothing here to fear

Taking it back, back to where it's clear

Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!

"What are you doing to me." she whimpered out.

"Andrea." I said trying not to groan "You need to stop."

"Andrea stopped and turned around and put her arms around my neck."  
I could smell the nice smell of the ocean from her and could stare at her beautiful emerald green eyes for years and never get tired of it. Thats when I knew I was gonna do something I will regret later.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all, all night!

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle, don't you scream

It's getting hotter, make it softer,

Feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all night!

I'm gon' make you feel that loving,

Getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

All the way down to your feet!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah

The sun's coming up, oh

You're on my side, oh

I rub your thigh, oh

You look in my eyes, oh

And I just see the sky (see the sky)

I'm so high but I ain't smoked yet,

I'm just coming down from this!

[Chorus:]

As the lights shifted and the music got slower my heart beat increased. Steadily at first but when I looked into her Sea green eyes I knew I was a gonner. As the song was coming to an end I leaned in I heard a gasp of surprise come from her, but I didn't care.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all, all night!

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle, don't you scream

It's getting hotter, make it softer,Feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all night!

I'm gon' make you feel that loving,

Getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

All the way down to your feet!

"Thals!" "Andrea!" I hear our names "Styx." I cursed. I pushed Andrea off me and ran after the voice. And yes , yes I know it was a dick move and I will probably pay for it latter. If I'm alive later.

Okay people these chapter 2 and so sorry for the wait. Summer in so ill try to update more even though I have RoTc all the way from 8.00 am to 4.00 i'll squeeze in time to wright. I'll probably update on Fridays or Saturday since I'm off on Fridays. So see you then and comment, follow, fav please.

~ Latrin out.

Chapter 3 Preview

Gone. She was gone. My buddy my air the reason I was alive. MY anchor she was gone taken by me and this hunter expected me to just sit there and do nothing. Im supposed to be a hero. Im a son of Zeus for gods sake. I can't just sit around here in my cabin acting like my best friend didn't just sacrifice her life for my own. Can't. Won't. Then that settles it. I'll find her. I swear it. I said proudly "I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL SAVE ANDREA!" I yelled

Ps. Check out my first story There lst meetings  s/9968428/1/there-1st-meeting

Pss. So sorry for grammar mistakes I don't have a beta sadly. =(


End file.
